Better Angels
Better Angels is the twelfth episode of AMC's The Walking Dead (TV Series) This episode originally premiered on March 11th at 8/9c on AMC. Synopsis The group hold a funeral for Dale and Rick announces that they are going to prove him wrong by showing the group can still work together. A scene running alongside the funeral shows Shane, Daryl, Andrea and T-Dog eliminating a group of walkers. Hershel permits all but Shane to move into his house. Rick plans for himself and Daryl to bring Randall out to a nearby town and leave him there. Carl, feeling guilty about Dale's death, goes to Shane and tells him about how he knew of the walker, and that he stole a pistol from Daryl's bike. Lori tries to talks to Shane and apologizes for what she was doing to him, prompting him to tell Rick about Carl's confession. Rick declares his main concern is disposing of Randall, but talks to Carl and encourages him to keep hold of the gun, as they no longer can live without taking action. Shane goes into the barn and watches Randall, discovering that he was trying to slip out of his restraints. When Rick and Daryl prepare to leave, T-Dog is sent to get Randall. He discovers the barn empty. For Shane has brought Randall into the forest, informing him he is done with Rick's group and wants to join with the others. This is merely a ruse as Shane breaks Randall's neck, killing him, and strikes his face off a tree to make it seem he escaped. A thorough search of the farm shows no sign of Randall. Shane buries his gun and shouts to the group Randall escaped and is armed. Rick assembles Glenn and Daryl to go with him and Shane to track him down. Glenn and Daryl come across where Randall was last seen and the area shows signs of a struggle. A walker appears and they take cover behind some trees. The walker is Randall and tries to attack them, but Glenn drives a knife into his head, killing him. An examination of the body showed no sign of bites or scratches, and that his cause of death was his neck being broken. Rick picks apart Shane's story and comes to the conclusion this was a ruse to lure him out into the field, where Shane would kill him. Shane tells Rick he is a better father than he is and that him returning only messed things up. Rick makes it seem as though he's handing Shane his weapon, as he refused to be armed. Once his gun is in Shane's hand, Rick pulls out his knife and stabs Shane, saying he brought this on himself. Shane then dies. As Rick tries to cope with what happened, Carl appears, shocked to see Shane dead. He aims his gun at what at first we assume to be Rick, but is actually a now-zombified Shane. Carl pulls the trigger, killing Shane. This alerts a mass crowd of walkers, who converge on Rick and Carl as they bend over the corpse of Shane.AMC Synopsis Trivia *This episode marks the first time in the series where Carl directly kills a walker. *This episode possibly confirms that survivors are already infected themselves to a degree. This is implied by the fact both Randall and Shane are both reanimated without being bitten. Videos References Category:TV Episodes